


Dream Eater Gardevoir

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Gay, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Hypnotism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, femboy, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Wally’s been having a whole lot of strange dreams lately. They’re intense enough to cause nocturnal emissions, yet he can’t recall a bit of them once he’s back awake! Perhaps they have something to do with the strange ways he’s been acting the last few days…





	1. MAY 9TH

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 2/19/18.

##  **MAY 9TH**

 

~~~~~~~~

“Wally… you’re so cute!” May confessed before the green haired boy.

Wally smiled and gave a confident shrug. He’d known May had had a crush on him for years. Finally, after all this time, she’d worked up the nerves to tell him. What better place to do it than on a beautiful beach beneath the slowly setting sun…

Wally accepted her declaration of love and opened his arms. He could get any girl he wanted, really, but May had been such a long time companion, it was hard not to entertain her love for at least an afternoon.

May leaped into Wally’s arms. Her beautiful lips pressed against his, the two sinking down onto a towel below. Wally could feel just how much May truly adored him. Every twitch of her body was so well choreographed, this fantasy about admitting her feelings had likely ran through her head dozens of times. Wally gave a squeeze of the girl’s ass, stirring her to moan down his throat.

Finally, May broke away from their locked lips. It was time to begin the real fun. A finger planted itself on his pecs. Slowly it crept down, past his chest, past his navel, past his waist, all to the main event. May dug her finger into the waistband to sample Wally’s throbbing love…

May’s timid demeanor changed. With that grip of his crotch, her loving, lusty gaze turned to a smug, taunting grin.

“Oh… oh wow! Is that it? Wow, woooow! Ahahaha~!” May giggled

Wally’s eyes stretched wide in disbelief at those words. The realization of what she’d just said sent a course of alarm through his body that somehow started to shatter the world around him. The sky itself seemed to be warping and breaking, the ground below the two disappearing into nothingness. Wally began to fall. Into the endless blackness below he plummeted, dropping away from May. Somehow her giggle was still fully audible even as she grew farther and farther away from the plummeting trainer…

 

——–

Wally slowly rose from his sleep. He became first aware of a thirst in his throat, then of a sticky sensation in his underwear… another nocturnal emission? This was getting ridiculous. This was the second night he’d woken up with stained underwear and no recollection of his dreams the night prior!

Sluggishly the boy crawled out of his sleeping bag on the floor of his tent, taking care to tote his wet underwear against as few surfaces as possible. He carefully stepped out of his boxers, wiping remaining cum away with a tissue before dawning a fresh pair of tight white underwear.

Next Wally reached for a pitcher of water he had filled the night before. He greedily swallowed as much as he could. He felt terribly dehydrated after rest, lately. It was odd, to be sure. He’d woke up feeling unexpectedly energetic after a night of dreaming but… but with no recollection of the dream itself! Given how he was waking up constantly with creamed underwear, he took it he was enjoying it. It was odd. He was never the most sexually active person, now just a few days short of 19 years of age. Maybe his biological urges were finally catching up with him.

Wally took to doing a few push ups to get the blood flowing. Morning exercise was a highlight of his routine to ensure he had the energy to go about the day. His arms had grown fairly strong after a few months of doing this daily. The only odd part was lately it didn’t feel any easier to do these reps. If anything, it felt harder. Maybe he was straining his muscles too much.

Once clothed in his faded olive pants and grey coat, Wally stepped out of his tent to greet the day. The early May sunshine felt wonderful against his skin, though it looked as if rain would soon be overtaking the sky. Another day full of adventure and Pokemon was right before him!  Now he just needed to grab his companions and…

Oh! One of his companions was a little ahead of him!

“Gardevoir? Outside of your Pokeball at this hour?” Wally asked.

Before Wally stood his oldest companion. The Ralts he’d caught outside of Petalburg City had blossomed into a mature, elegant Gardevoir. Throughout their adventures they’d grown so strong. From a bumbling blushing Ralts running to his side, to a charismatic Kirlia keen to cuddle in his arms, and now a beautiful Gardevoir who loved the thrill of battle and pleasing Wally… He was the best Gardevoir he could be!

Sure there was that awkward stage as a Kirlia where Wally had to teach him limits and what was acceptable between a trainer and a human, but it was worth the effort! He was dizzyingly powerful in battle. He was even comfortable donning the wedding gown-like transformation Mega Evolution brought! It looked a bit odd on a boy Gardevoir, but Wally cared not. Wally had such an edge. Opponents were left without a trace of stamina. The two of them were perfectly synchronized!

Wally felt a bit bad. His poor Gardevoir had waited for so long for him to awake, he’d taken to stretching his legs and prepping for their adventure without him!

“Don’t worry Gardevoir, I’m almost ready to go! No more sitting around bored for now” Wally cheered.

Gardevoir’s cheeks gave a faint blush. The Pokemon replied by simply nodding its head. It quickly drew its Pokeball near through telepathy and withdrew into its normal enclosure.

Wally gripped the ball as it fell to the grass and headed off into the cloudy weather ahead. He had an awesome day ahead of him exploring Hoenn’s wilderness!

 

——–

“Hey there Wally! Are you headed over to Lilycove city?” a smiling face greeted him.

His cheery friend May had forgone the rain and cold outside just to greet him as he climbed up the arduous Route 119. What a nice surprise! As per usual for their encounters, Wally threw a wave and started to kick up conversation…

Or not. Wally felt odd all of a sudden. Usually, Wally would be brimming with excitement seeing his longtime rival and friend but something felt off this time.

“I…” Wally felt meek. Something about today made it feel awfully hard to speak to May. He felt embarrassed. He felt as if he’d disappointed her, even without knowing why. It was the oddest sensation. Wally tried his hardest to spit out a greeting, but nothing would come.

“Wally? Are you okay, dude?” May asked slightly concerned.

Wally still couldn’t manage to speak, paralyzed by some sort of crushing embarrassment. He attempted to force out at least a physical greeting. He finally answered with a wobbling smile and a thumbs up.

“Ah, just a little under the weather, huh? I guess getting caught in a drizzle will do that to you. No prob, dude!” May responded.” I’ll see you around some other time! You just better give me a battle twice as good to make up for none today!”

And just like that, the encounter was over. May trotted away without a care in the world on the hunt for more Pokemon. Wally was left stunned by his own body’s betrayal. Why was he so tensed up? Why was he so nervous? And… and why was he erect!

Wally felt a tight, warm tent in the front of his pants fight against the cooling summer rains crashing against him on the stormy route. Something about the way May giggled, the way May walked… O-ooh it was so wonderful! He was so hot and bothered out of nowhere! Wally was a stray stimulus away from dropping his pants and jacking off right then and there!

But for now, he held back. Fantasies about that encounter danced in his head. What if May had just done one thing differently? What if her tits slipped out of her top? What if she fell on her knees and shoved her face against his crotch? What if she threw him in the mud and put her foot down on his junk…

That last fantasy sent Wally into a frenzied fit like nothing else. It was so weird not having May submitting to him, but good god it was delectable! Wally rushed back to his tent as fast as he could as evening started to set. Wet clothes flew off into a corner of his tent as his body thrust into his warm blankets. With a pull of his underwear aside, Wally lost control!  
  
Fantasies went ablaze in his head and countless visions of May stepping on his cock, calling him names, and degrading him came into his mind. It was one of those golden masturbation sessions where every drip of material seemed to set his libido ablaze. He furiously pumped his cock. God, this was heavenly! Something about this all felt amazing! Was… was he learning something new about himself here!? He really found this stuff incredible!

The normally quiet boy was sent grunting and groaning as a surge of emotions washed over him. Faster and faster he went until…

“Ho-HOOoohh~!” Wally moaned as the orgasm of his life mounted him. His back arched, his balls contracted tight, and thick spurts of seed came shooting out of him all over him! Wally sat frozen as his body lost control. Every little muscle in him wanted to pause and savour the moment. His multi-second long orgasm felt like heaven thanks to that myriad of submissive fantasies.

Wally drifted away to sleep soon after. He hardly had the time to clean his naked cum-stained chest or properly tuck himself into his blankets. He didn’t even notice the stray Pokeball out of place and open a small ways away from his backpack…


	2. JUNE 21ST

##  **JUNE 21ST**

 

~~~~~~~~

“This’ll be fun, okay?” May reassured Wally. “I know you’re a subby little butt so I know you’ll love this~”  
  
Wally opened his eyes to find himself back on the beach with his friend May. Some sort of memory surged back into him… hadn’t he been here before? Everything seemed so familiar, yet he couldn’t grip any specifics. All he could remember was this feeling of… urgh. A feeling of shame that resonated strangely with him. He felt as if he had let May down. As if he had a debt to her. He didn’t know what she was doing as his sense still began returning to him, but he felt as he ought to do as she asked.  
  
“Okay…” he murmured sleepily.  
  
“Mhmhmhm~! Wonderful! Just give me a second, slutty butt~” May chimed.

Wally heard a squirt of some liquid coming out of a bottle. Then he felt it. May’s hands were rubbing a cool gel against a very sensitive area! The trainer instantly recoiled at the sensation on instinct. The jolt was enough to stir the very world around him into a flash of bright lights. Wally suddenly felt it was so hard to open his eyes. With all his might, he concentrated on opening them for some unknown instinctual reason. And with all his might…

 

——–

Wally awoke with a writhing shiver. It was early in the morning. Strange. His biological alarm clock had him constantly getting up at closer to 8am, not 5:30am. Was there something happening?

Wally’s answer soon became apparent. He heard a rustle of grass. Instantly his relaxed body tensed into action, ready to move. Someone was outside. The trainer contemplated what to do as terror set in. What would a stranger at this hour want? It couldn’t be good…

“Hello? Who’s there?” Wally blurted out.  
  
Everything fell silent.

“Sh-show yourself!” the boy yelled.

Wally felt a ringing in his ears soon after his panicked shouting. His muscles seemed to fall limp in an instant, disabled by some unknown force. The boy sat paralyzed as he felt the rustling resume. As badly as he wanted to stay awake, he felt his eyelids too succumbing to this unknown force.  In just dozens of seconds, he went drifting back off to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~

Wally was back on the shore of that same familiar beach on that same familiar beach. What was… he doing? Oh yes! What May wanted to do. He’d nearly forgotten. The boy let out a sigh and relaxed as best he could as May resumed spreading smooth, cool lubricant against his virgin pucker. It was the first time a girl had touched him somewhere so private… He’d sort of hoped she’d be touching his manhood instead, but this was fine too.  
  
“Gosh, Wally!” May remarked “Most people aren’t this relaxed on the verge of getting something shoved up their ass for the first time. You’re a natural!”

Natural? Wow, what a nice compliment! A girl had never said something so nice to him before. He was really enjoying all this attention. Maybe he should do this more often.

The head of a rubber buttplug pressed against Wally’s virgin pucker. The tight orifice seemed to shift effortlessly against the blunt head of the sex toy. Wally was… well, Wally was delighted! He really was a natural! He couldn’t help but moan as the sensation of having something rubbed against his prostate for the first time swept him away. He was in heaven. And every little giggle from May made it all just every bit more sweet.

Whispers from May slowly blurred together. Wally shut his eyes and let every one of those sweet nothings drip into his ear…

“You’re so cute~ So sweet~ My precious Wally. My precious little anal whore Wally…”

 

——–

Wally awoke full of energy. What a great night of sleep! Another night left uninterrupted and…

Oh. Not this again. This was becoming a concerning habit! It’d been weeks now and it seemed like every other morning he was waking up with creamed underwear! Gosh, at the very least, couldn’t he get one night where he remembered his dream? If he was getting this much action asleep, he felt like he deserved to hold onto it!

Out of bed again the boy climbed, prioritizing getting up quickly more than preventing his spunked undies from touching anything else. Wally had began to wear a little less to bed now that summer was in full effect. His T-shirt and Pajama pants had started to go unused with him now simply sleeping in his underpants most of the time. A few wipes of a tissue and Wally was ready to get dressed properly.

On again his normal attire came on. Or… er… damn! Where was it? Wally felt like he was getting awfully forgetful lately! He seemed to keep misplacing his normal outfits! Now all that was left was a pair of shorts that ended uncomfortably far up his leg and a striped White and Green T-shirt. Say, when did he even buy this stuff? Gosh, this was getting frustrating!

With his day time attire on, Wally took to his normal exercise routine: Squats. Up and down he went, maintaining perfect balance to train his legs to be as strong as possible. The rugged terrain of the forest demanded quality legs! And boy, was he shaping up fast! Strong thighs and strong legs were quickly amassing on his once thin frame.

Out into the mid June heat Wally emerged. He gave a long stretch as his neared time to depart the campsite for the day.  
  
“Gardevoir? Gardevoir, I think it’s about time we head out!” Wally announced.

Out from behind Wally’s tent, the figure of his trusty Gardevoir emerged. Wally had felt his bond with his Gardevoir grow so much stronger over the summer. So much so that Gardevoir had taken to staying outside his Pokeball like some closely bonded companion Pokemon have been known to do. Wally welcomed the change, but he did find it quite odd that Gardevoir preferred to stay out of their tent and out of his Pokeball at night. How was he keeping warm out here? Oh well. He enjoyed it and he seemed plenty healthy, so Wally allowed it.

Off the two set towards the nearby Lilycove city to buy a host of useful items for trainers. It was time to power up the team!  
  
  


——–

Before long, afternoon was setting in. An energetic Wally with a backpack full of supplies trekked back up the mountain path with his partner Pokemon towards their campsite. What wonderful bargains! He could hardly believe how cheap Repels and Super Potions were today!

Right as sunset hit, the boy made it to his tent. His hands dug in to the backpack to cram an energy bar down his face as a meal for tonight. Once every morsel was gone, Wally dumped his bag’s contents onto his bed and…

This… what… th-this wasn’t what he’d bought!

Wally’s face went blank as his backpack’s contents poured out. There were none of the Super Potions or Revives he remembered buying. There were no powerful TMs he’d spent a sum on. There wasn’t even a single can of Super Repel in there. All that fell out were empty containers of stat raising medicines like HP Ups and… and a trio of sex toys!

What had happened!? Did someone switch backpacks with him on accident!? He didn’t remember buying any of this stuff!

Wally felt a surge of heartburn and a strange taste reappear in his throat. It was something he’d never tasted before, but it tasted vaguely of cough medicine. No… no way. There was no way HE drank those HP Ups, right? There are so many warnings on those about how they can cause undesirable bodily changes! He’d know better than that! Surely… Surely he fed them to Gardevoir! Or wait, Gardevoir must have just drank them while he wasn’t looking! That had to be it.

Wally started to laugh. How silly had he been. How forgetful he was getting! He got so worried something super weird had happened. Hahaha! There was no way he’d done something so dumb and forgotten it! Another surge of heartburn raced up his throat. Wally tried to drown out the sensation with even more laughter.

But once his eyes set back on those odd sex toys, his laughter trailed off. Before him sat a large butt plug, a fat fleshy dildo, and pink anal beads. A receipt lay next to them. It was the cashier’s receipt; seems the employee took the wrong one. The worker should have taken the one the customer who bought these signed…

Wally gripped the receipt. There was everything. One Stretch-Mistress Anal Plug. One Real Feel Foot long dildo. One Just-for-her Soft Anal beads.

The signature at the bottom was his.

Wally couldn’t believe this. What was happening to him!? How could he recall his shopping experience buying useful trainer’s items so vividly, yet all this nonsense was before him! It didn’t make sense! Was he going insane!? What was going on!

Yet as soon as all those fears and worries about what was happening sprung up, the sooner Wally felt them start to drain out of his head. Wally groaned. He felt terribly sleepy all of a sudden. Before he could worry any more, before he could perceive what that shuffle outside could have meant, the boy was slipping into unconsciousness for the night.


	3. AUGUST 2ND

##  **AUGUST 2ND**

 

~~~~~~~~

“Ooh, you’re such a good cocksucker, Wally~” May cooed.

Back on the beach the two sat, this time with a few notable differences. Now Wally’s swim trunks had become a bikini, matching May’s perfectly. May too had changed. Where once her pussy sat modestly behind her bikini folds, a fat, veiny tower of flesh stood instead. Wally wasn’t deterred by the sight in the slightest. He was finally having sex with the girl of his dreams. Why should he be deterred?  
  
Up and down the shaft Wally’s face plunged, coating the thick rod in a glistening layer of his saliva. Gosh, this felt good. Not only was Wally feeling the tickle of arousal at what he was doing, but this new sort of satisfaction too. Something about the way every movement he made made May’s dick flinch or twitch in his mouth… it made him feel proud of his work! He was able to do this to someone just with his body. It made him feel so sexy!

And gosh, did that toy in his rump feel so good! He was really happy that May had introduced him to anal play. She and his Gardevoir really knew how to hit his prostate just right… Wait, Gardevoir? What did his Gardevoir have to do with anything? Was he here to help him? Wally wondered that for a moment, but soon May’s tender hand stroking his hair wiped that anxiety away.

That little nudge of encouragement soon had Wally gurgling on cock and thrusting his face deeper and deeper down the engorged shaft until May’s balls tapped his chin. The woman let out a long, deep sigh of satisfaction. Wally felt his crotch tingle in delight at the sound.

“Are you ready for the next step, Wally?” May asked.

Wally could hardly process what the next step even meant. He simply let out a groaning “Mmhmmph” smothered by the cock locked his throat.

May continued. “This’ll change everything… are you sure?”

Wally felt another body looming behind him. Soon dainty hands gripped at his sides and the sensation of something else rigid poked as his asshole. The plug in him suddenly faded away, leaving his insides hungry. Fearlessly, he gave the same choked out response of yes.

“I’m happy to hear that Wally.” May added. “So, so happy you want to be my little anal whore…”

The presence behind Wally shifted. Slowly the boy felt the head of a shaft part his lower lips and sink a hot pillar of flesh deeper and deeper inside him. Wally was instantly taken aback, rapidly withdrawing from May’s cock and transitioning to a moaning mess as a new presence mounted him. He felt it loom in, tapping his chest with some sort of rigid plate as a head loomed inches away from his ear, breathing heavily. It began to speak, May repeating its same words all the while.

“Be a good girl” the presence said. “Be a good girl. Cum now, honey. Cum now, for me.”

Wally closed his eyes tight and groaned as the looming figure’s dick sunk deeper inside him. He felt his balls contracting, his semi erect pecker flexing. Oooh, here it came! He was going to cum!

 

——–

With a gasp, Wally sprung back to consciousness naked atop his sleeping bag. Before he could even reason what was happening, his body gave a shudder and unleashed the result of his lusty dreams! Hot shots of cum splattered out of his cock across his chest and face! He sat there groaning in delight as hands free orgasm wracked him. It felt so good… so good to give in!

Wally slowly regained his energy as his orgasm came down. God, his plug felt amazing! This was the 3rd time in a week he’d been woken up from an anal orgasm just from this fat thing inside him. He grabbed a washcloth from beside his bed to wipe his chest and… Oh, this wasn’t a washcloth, hehe! This was last night’s jizz-tissue. Oh well. It was still a little wet, but it’d have to do!

Wally arose completely naked from on top of his sleeping bag. He got right to his morning routine. Into his bookbag his hands dived to find a shirt for the day… ah! This’ll do! His favorite striped white and green tee with his short shorts. Wally had a bit of trouble putting on his old shirt. It was getting a little tight! Must have shrunk in the rain, now it was leaving his belly button exposed. His shorts too were a bit tight. It took a good deal of finagling to get them over his butt!

Gosh, Wally’s legs were getting so strong! Now he had a nice, strong butt to pull his legs through wherever he went! Man, why didn’t more people take these HP Up things? They made his rump grow so plump in no time! The only thing he lost was just a bit off of his pecker, but eh, sacrifices had to be made.

Wally stepped outside into the early August dew. His Gardevoir was standing around waiting for another day of adventure. What a trusty companion!

“Hiii Gardyyy~!” Wally cheered.

His Gardevoir smiled.

…Oh, stupid Wally! He’d almost forgotten his exercise for the day! He needed to do his squats for the day or else his nice butt would fade away! With an about face, he took to doing it right in front of his Gardevoir, bending and lowering his bubbly boy butt up and down.

After 30 reps, Wally felt he had done enough. But… for some strange reason, he kept going. He felt some odd energy wrack his body. All of a sudden it felt as if he had no control over his very own flesh. His brain sent the signal to stop, but his muscles wouldn’t listen. Wally was alarmed… but soon his Gardevoir was behind him, ready to offer comfort.

Just as soon as he’d felt himself lose control of his body,  it seemed to come back. What a strange phenomenon. The Psychic-type Pokemon loomed behind him, standing a full head’s height above the trainer. Suddenly, Wally felt nervous. Nervous, but oddly excited.

Gardevoir reached forward and gripped Wally’s plump ass cheeks for himself.  
  
“G-Gardevoir!?” Wally sputtered in surprise. “Gardevoir, be careful where you’re putting your hands!”

Wally spun around to see Gardevoir staring him down. That same unexplainable shame that had racked him meeting May towards the start of the summer hit him again in full force. That same nervousness, that same excitement, and worse yet that same arousal. Wally gulped. He was struggling to think of what to do.

“I-I… l-let’s get going Gardy!” Wally cheered through a fake smile. “The-there’s a cool berry field nearby we can check out and… y-yeah!”

Wally trotted out of the campsite, hoping Gardevoir would follow him and put that awkward encounter behind them. The Pokemon did. But as much as Wally wanted this all to fade away, he couldn’t stop his head from flooding full of perverted fantasies. All those same thoughts he’d had of May dominating him wash over him again with a new Psychic-type persona to faun over…

 

——–

The day was not the cheery adventure Wally had hoped for. No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts couldn’t escape from his own Pokemon. Long walks had his boner rubbing against his sweaty skin, time spent in dense forest drew them uncomfortably close, not even lunch could take off the edge. Wally thought plucking a juicy, long Mago Berry would be a fine lunch to calm his mind, but he felt that same unexplainable loss of control wash over him the moment his lips tapped the fruit. Soon instead of quickly devouring it, his lips were working up and down, taking it in and out of his mouth slowly and noisily, all before his very Gardevoir.

By the end of the day, Wally was a wreck. Did… did his Gardevoir know? Did he know about these odd feelings in his head? Could a Gardevoir read human minds? He knew for certain they could parse the thoughts and dreams of other Pokemon, but could they do that to humans too?

Oh god, it was obvious! He wanted to fuck his Gardevoir and his Gardevoir knew it too! Why didn’t he just give in now? Why didn’t he just spin around and kiss him? …No! That was disgusting! He could never do that to his partner! There was no way he wanted to do THAT to him. He… that way he touched Wally’s butt earlier today was just an accident! There was just no way he wanted to fuck him back!  
  


Moonlight filled the campground by the time the two returned. Wally was just a few feet away from ending this dreadful day and wiping his mind clean of these awful thoughts with a night’s sleep.  

“Good night, Gardevoir.” Wally spoke, slowly turning around. “I-I’ll see you in the morn…”

Gardevoir met Wally with a staring gaze. The boy felt as if his Pokemon was staring into his very soul. This intense glare… this could very well be his Gardevoir reading his mind now. Or perhaps his body language simply said enough. He trembled at the thought of what his Gardevoir might think of this horrible perversion plaguing his psyche.

Gardevoir responded with a smile. Wally’s eyes went wide.

The two continued to stare at one another. Suddenly, the tension melted into hot, excited breaths from them both. Both could feel it. Both knew what the other wanted. Gardevoir stepped forward and slowly moved them both into the snug tent. They were face to face, panting in raw anticipation.

Wally felt his first kiss snatched away. His long time companion would be his first lover.

Something in Wally stirred. Some deeply embedded desires came flooding out of his subconscious into his waking mind. He felt instincts intricately woven into his head by months of psychic manipulation spring forth all at once. He must submit. He must.

Wally descended onto the sleeping bag. He kicked off his shoes, lowered his shorts, and presented himself, his fat jiggling boy butt toned to perfection from hard exercise and supplements, for his Gardevoir.

This position, kneeling with a raised ass and a lowered upper half… it felt… good! His palms reached for his rear and spread his ass cheeks and show his lover his naughty pussy he’d worked so hard on stretching and gaping. Ga-aaaah, there was that feeling again! Oh goodness, it felt wonderful! He felt so complete!

Gardevoir descended onto the boy, wrapping his arms around his chest, resting his head behind his ear, placing his hips against his… Wally felt the glans of his Gardevoir’s cock tap his naked anus. For a moment he froze. The gravity of what was happening hit him in force. This was it. Of all their adventures together, this would forever warp their relationship into something more than just Pokemon and trainer. They’d really be lovers. Was… was he ready for that?

The Pokemon’s cock head pressed more firmly against his bare anus. A new roaring desire shook Wally, answering that question for him. Yes. He needed it! He needed it now!

“F-fuck me…” Wally groaned. “Do it. Fuck me! Fuck my ass!”

Hands clenched the bed tight as the boy felt a dick larger than his own favorite dildo part his asshole wide. The trainer was reduced to a groaning mess.

“Oh fuck! Ooooh god, it feels so much better than a toy~! You’re so big! You’re so big, Gardy~!” Wally panted.

Still his lover kept going, forcing more and more of his thick phallus into his former master.

“Deeper! Deeper, deeper, deeeeeepeeeer!” Wally cried. “Go all the way! Go balls deep! I want to feel it in my fucking stomaaach~!”

And deeper that fat dick plunged inside him, stuffing what felt like every inch of his rectum. And as soon as it had sunk in all the way, it hoisted itself back out. First Slowly, then faster, then even faster still.

“Fuck my lights out! Fuck me harder! Yeah, yeah j-just like… o-oooh~!”

Wally’s praises continued, but his words were hard to make out as they were screamed into his pillow. The situation was intense. He was losing his virginity to a Pokemon, anal virginity at that, and loving every single pulse pounding moment of it. He wanted more. He wanted so much very more of this! He’d do anything for this cock dominating his ass. That was their relationship now! Screw Pokemon and Trainer, screw mutual lovers! Wally was a bottom bitch! All he wanted was his master’s dick pounding his prostate raw!

In and out the Gardevoir pumped Wally’s ass. His whorish moans only intensified the more the fucking session continued. This was it. This was his life now. A life as a bottom bitch to his powerful, loving master. How lovely.

Wally was so entranced by their lovemaking, he scarcely noticed Gardevoir holding its open palm inches away from his skull. Months and months of dream eating had built Wally to this point. One final reward was in order for his former master turned cockslut. Just a little twist of his mind with a Psyshock would make Wally’s mind into his permanent toy and send him recoiling into the orgasm of his life.

A pulse of energy shot out of Gardevoir’s hand towards Wally’s body. Wally froze. His mind felt the squeeze of an intense Psyshock ripping every fantasy of his subconscious dreams back into his memory. Every dream his Gardevoir had spun and consumed over the last summer flashed before his eyes.The trainer fell to the bed limp, body twitching slightly as this night’s desires were etched into his mind. This was who he was now. Dream Wally was now real Wally. And Wally simply sat there and let his mind be warped, his cock letting loose the pent up desires of countless summer nights…


	4. AUGUST 29TH

##  **AUGUST 29TH**

 

——–

Wally awoke alongside his darling Gardevoir, locked in his arms in a tender embrace. Gosh, what a lovely night yesterday was! He’d been such a good little butt slut for his master and took all of his seed into his pussy! He’d have a nice little belly bulge to show off to his friends today once they got back into town.

Good thing he had that all inside him or else he’d never remember they fucked last night! Wally’s memories and dreams were always so tasty to Master, he always drank his head dry! Wally didn’t mind though, anything for Master! Surely he’d take good care of him. Master’s so kind, he’d never abuse his power!

Wally awoke his master the way he always remembered doing: with a kiss. He dove beneath their blankets, angled his head above his master’s asshole, and then sunk his face into the curvy rump. Wally’s lips met his master’s lower lips and soon his tongue was thrashing away. One of Wally’s hand latched onto his master’s thighs for support. The other took to jerking his thick, veiny cock as hard as he could.

Gosh, Master’s cock had gotten so big! Wasn’t there a time where it was a little smaller? Wally thought that might have been the case, but he couldn’t remember! Wally remembered reading something about how Gardevoirs can mold their bodies and the bodies of others if they consume enough Psychic energy. Wow, and this was all from just eating a few dreams!

The massive, trainer hole destroying cock throbbed in Wally’s greedy hands, rewarding him with a preview of what he’d be experiencing in full if he was a good girl today. Just the idea of how it’d feel inside him again, how it’d feel to be ravaged by that obscene tool, spurred his tongue further into action. His flickering red muscle rang within the insides of the Psychic-type Pokemon, tickling its prostate as hard as it physically could. Wally could have spent all day submerged underneath his master. But no, it was time to awake proper.

Gardevoir rolled onto its back and sat up slightly in its bed. Wally stopped immediately to wish his master a direct good morning. He climbed his petite, girly body up his master’s chest for their early morning kiss, locking lips proper this time with his master. Wally savoured the sensation as best he could. It felt so good to serve Master. It felt so good to frot his withering dick against Master’s monster cock.

Now for exercise. That hole won’t stretch itself! Countless reps bouncing up and down his favorite dildo was the perfect way for Wally to start the day! Nothing worked his boypussy quite like this wonderful fake cock his master gave him. By the time he was done with his 50 reps, his tiny cocklette was already dewing with pre cum!

Wally had spent enough time at the campsite. It was time to head out and accompany his master in whatever adventures he wished to partake in. He finally got his favorite clothes from out of his travel bag and put them on.

First was his shirt, a strange number Wally’s master had picked out for him, but he loved it nonetheless. Whatever Master loved, he loved. The piece was a white crop top with a smudge of red pattern in the center. Most of the fabric was transparent, lending a good view of Wally’s nipples to anyone who looked hard enough. It was so tiny, it only covered him down to four fifth of his areolas, leaving that and his midriff on full display. Wally’s keystone hung from a piercing on his naval, a request at the hands of his master.

With his sorry excuse for clothes on his upper half, Wally took to the bottom. A green pair of lacy panties stretched up his legs. A micro skirt that failed to cover most of his butt even as he stood came on next. His ass clearly visible below the hemline, not that concealing his ass was any easy task. Wally had worked hard to give himself a thick, wide butt just like Master enjoyed. It betrayed his gender, sure, but seeing it on display was like lightning for Master’s cock. And whenever Master felt happy, Master made sure Wally felt happy.

Wally’s hands started moving on their own. His fingers reached back and sunk into his juicy ass while his back arched and his lips let out a moan. These moments where Wally completely lacked control over himself no longer alarmed him. It was all just Master simply wanting to use him for his own entertainment.

Wally’s master was behind him, stroking his steadily rising cock to the sight. Wally felt his own arousal surging as his emotions were stranglehold by his master’s. His hands spread his ass wide, his anus just barely visible through the lacy panty clad fabric. His master’s pace quickened. Wally groaned as he felt every fantasy of his former Pokemon run through his head. His hands, still fully out of his control, now took to giving his butt a firm, flesh rippling spank. Master loved it. He was close… but declined finishing for now. He’d rather keep them both horny the whole day then release everything now. He could take it. But could Wally?

Wally trembled, the answer apparently a firm no. His master could hold on from this arousal no problem, but for Wally, it was too much. The trainer climaxed. His limp cock jizzed his panties, fueled by his master’s desires, mouth moaning all the while. The cum stain in his panties was clearly visible beneath his skirt. There was no time to change underwear. He’d just have to leave them on as another sign of his love.

White nylon stockings were on next, each rising to thigh high. To round out his outfit was the perfect compliment for trekking throughout Hoenn’s wilderness: red high heels. Wally knew they’d be hell to walk in on his own, but surely Master would use his Psychic powers to aim his feet for him. That way, Wally could lead the way with a sexy cat walk to entertain his master.

Make up was the final consideration of the morning. Glossy green eyelid makeup and light red lipstick rounded out his look. He looked so pretty! But of course he looked pretty, Master had picked out his whole outfit some time ago. Master knew what was best for him.  Master would make the best use of him.

Wally grabbed his purse, full of the essentials: Lipstick, condoms, lubricant, and enough change to buy a new chastity cage at that sex shop in Lilycove. His fat ass led the way as him and his gardevoir trotted into the city…

 

——–

“E-everyone’s looking at us, Master…” Wally stammered as they trotted down the city. Dozens of perplexed stares aimed his way.

“I-I’m so excited! All these people get to see how much I love you!” He murmured. “W-why am I so nervous then? O-oh Master, I’m so horny!”

Wally felt that same tantalizing shame wash over him. Gosh, it was just like meeting May at the start of the summer, but now everyone knew how he felt! He was so wound up. All those fierce gazes, all those tilted heads…

“M-master?” Wally began. “Master I… I need it now! Can we please duck behind that alley? Just for a quickie? I don’t care if it leaks into my panties after, I need your cum inside me now! Please, oh please!?

Wally’s eyes sparkled as his Gardevoir trotted down the alley he’d pointed to. Wally raced into the path’s shadows as fast as he could in his dainty heels. God, Master fucking spoiled him.

Could humans give birth to Pokemon eggs? If not, was there some way Gardevoir could make him? All Wally really wanted to do anymore was be a cum dumpster broodmother for this thick Gardevoir cock claiming his ass. He wanted everyone to know about his love. He wanted to be touched and groped and treated like the weakling human he was before his master. He wanted to be fucked like this hard and often.

“Master… Master I loooove youuu~!” moaned Gardevoir’s property “I love you so muuuuch~!” “Harder master! Fuck me harder, fuck me harder!”

Already Wally’s balls were contracting in a fresh clamp, prostate going mad as that giant fucking cock ruined his insides. This was yet another anal orgasm where his cock wasn’t even a semblance of erect. Would he ever get erect again? Could he ever please a woman again? No, probably not. He just hoped he was a better woman for Master than any real girl ever could be. He’d work hard every day to ensure he was the only buttslut capable of working his master’s dick the way he liked!

Every day would be a blur he’d never remember pleasing Master. Every day would be a dream.


End file.
